


Cherry Blossoms and Wine

by Aviss



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dangers of drinking too much wine in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms and Wine

There was something different in the way the leaves fell that year, they seemed to make pretty patterns and they came downs almost in slow motion—it could have to something to do with the almost empty bottle in his hand, Miles dimly thought, but it was very unlikely.

He didn't know whose idea was to celebrate the Hanami with a picnic, but he had to admit he was having fun. It had been a long time since they had the chance to relax and meet outside court, and the day was shaping out to be better that he had expected. He could have done without that pest, Larry, there but he could hardly complain since he had been the one providing the wine.

He took another swig from the bottle, wondering briefly where his glass had gone to and leaned against the tee trunk, his head swimming pleasantly.

"I think you've had enough, Miles," Phoenix' voice made him open his eyes—he didn't realize he had closed them—and Miles looked to see him staring down with an amused expression.

Miles smiled, "I'm not drunk," he protested, but he didn't put much of a fight when the bottle was gently removed from his hands.

"I think you are, Miles," Phoenix laughed and the sound rushed through his blood making Miles feel unbearably hot.

Maybe he _was_ a bit merry.

He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Phoenix looking so damn sexy, the fallen leaves on his hair and his dishevelled clothes made him look downright edible. Miles licked his lips slowly and saw how two spots of colour rose to Phoenix's cheeks.

"Miles—" he said lowering his voice.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should rest for a while."

Rest? He didn't want to rest. What he wanted to do was--

Before he could fully form that thought his hand had moved, grabbing Phoenix' open shirt and pulling, making him stumble forward. Their foreheads smashed together in a painful way, but Miles didn't care, he pulled back and tilted his head to the side and the next second he had his lips pressed against Phoenix'.

Bliss, utter bliss. The lips were soft and warm and slightly slick and Phoenix tasted of wine and that lovely cherry tart the girls insisted in buying. In the background he heard an amused chuckle and a horrified gasp, but he didn't pay attention, Phoenix had opened his mouth, granting him entrance and darting his tongue to lick Miles' lips, their tongues entangling in a sensual dance, chasing one another from mouth to mouth.

A needy moan stuck to his throat, Miles moved his hands and grabbed those ridiculous spikes, pressing Phoenix harder against him. He could feel his arousal building, and couldn't think of a reason why they shouldn't get undressed as soon as possible and get down to serious business right there and them--

"Get a room!!"

A chorused shout burst their bubble and Phoenix let go of him as if he were on fire. Miles blinked slowly, part of his buzz gone with the sudden return to reality and blushed beet red. If it was possible to die of embarrassment, he would be well on the way to heaven now.

"You're not drinking again in public," Phoenix whispered in his ear, his own face as red as Miles'. He turned to their friends then, a mischievous smile on his lips.

He grabbed Miles hand and dragged him away under the amused stared of their friends.

"We'll do exactly that!"

...


End file.
